


Laugh It Up, Fuzzball

by grey2510



Series: Light's Grace!verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Charlie Bradbury, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and the Bunker Crew all go see the new Star Wars flick.</p><p>Canon-divergent after 10x14 and follows the events of the previous parts of the Light's Grace!verse. (Although this could be read as a stand-alone piece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh It Up, Fuzzball

**Author's Note:**

> ****SPOILER ALERT****  
>  Seriously, if you haven’t seen Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens...or any of the Star Wars movies, for that matter (most of the references are actually to the original trilogy)...just move along. This is not the fic you're looking for.
> 
> **LG!V TIMELINE: December 2015**   
> 

 

**Not so long ago in an alternate universe far, far away...**

 

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE LIGHT'S GRACE!VERSE - EPISODE XV: LAUGH IT UP, FUZZBALL**

 

**What up, bitches? It is a period of relative calm for Team Free Will, but the Force has awakened in cinemas across the country. Queen Charlie of Moondoor must gather her allies in order to revel in the movie's awesomeness...**

 

 

 

“Hey, you scruffy-looking nerf herders,” Charlie calls from the balcony near the door of the bunker, “let’s go!”

“Who’s scruffy-looking?” Dean shoots back with a grin as he climbs the stairs, practically dragging Cas behind him. Sam and Claire enter the library, bundled up in coats.

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of _Star Wars_ , Charlie,” Cas comments, and Charlie’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Dude, you’re talking to someone with a Princess Leia tattoo,” she replies, then notices as the corners of Cas’ eyes crinkle slightly. She punches him in the arm. “Well done, sir. That deadpan sarcasm really suits you.”

“I’ve been practicing,” Cas answers as he follows Dean out the door, which Charlie is holding, despite the cold wind screaming at her to get inside the Impala.

“What is this, Hoth?” Her teeth chatter as Sam and Claire make their way up the steps. Claire hands her a thick set of gloves.

“I found these in my room,” the girl says. “Sam tried to give you his extra set but I’m pretty sure they’d be huge on you.”

“You’re the best,” Charlie thanks her. “Seriously, though: where’s a tauntaun when you need one?”

Sam chuckles. “Just don’t call the Impala a tauntaun. Dean’ll kill you.”

“The _Falcon_?”

“Much better.”

 

Post-movie, they are back in the bunker. Charlie has been grinning non-stop ever since “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away” shone blue on the screen. And she may or may not have squealed and grabbed Sam’s bicep at the first notes of the theme music when “STAR WARS” blasted into view before the opening crawl. To be fair, she’s pretty sure Dean did practically the same thing to Cas (she can’t confirm if there was a squeal or not as she was too engrossed in the film herself, but it wouldn’t surprise her). Claire had just jokingly muttered “nerds” under her breath as she munched on popcorn, but she’d walked out of the theater just as excited as the rest of them.

“To Han,” Dean toasts somberly with his tumbler of whiskey. Sam, Charlie, Cas, and Claire follow suit with their drinks, clinking glasses. Charlie smirks as she watches Claire try not to choke on the whiskey, which Dean had poured for her without comment or question—a testament to how hard the elder Winchester is taking the death of his favorite character.

“Seriously,” Dean complains, for what must be the fortieth time since the final credits rolled, “why’d they have to kill Han? It’s just not the same without him. That's why the prequels sucked. Well, one of the reasons why.”

“You gonna be ok there, champ?” Claire teases, coughing slightly after her second sip of whiskey. “You need a hug?”

Dean just gives her a glare, but Cas observes, “It’s no wonder you’re taking the death of Han Solo to heart, so to speak, seeing as you and he represent the same archetypal character—if you were fictional, of course.”

“Archewhat?” Dean asks.

“Archetype,” Cas clarifies in a non-clarifying way.

“Gonna need a little more than that, buddy,” Dean answers dryly.

“It’s a character that’s like the quintessential example of that type of character,” Sam explains. “The hero, the trickster—” Charlie notices that Dean and Sam both shudder a little at that one. “—the mentor, the villain...the snarky asshole...” Sam gestures towards Dean.

“That does fit,” Claire muses, tapping a finger to her lips thoughtfully before a smile cracks the façade.

“Hey, Han Solo’s the best,” Dean defends.

“Never said he wasn’t,” Sam grins. He reaches over to the bottle and pours himself another whiskey. Charlie raises her glass and he pours her one, too.

“Whatever. I’m cool with being the Han of this operation. Plus, I got a giant fuzzball of a co-pilot anyway,” Dean smirks, tossing a wadded up napkin over at Sam, who dodges it effortlessly.

“Actually, I think Sam would be a better Luke,” Charlie chimes in. (And ok, this isn't a totally original thought; she's definitely come across some  _Star Wars_ vs.  _Supernatural_ meta madness online...but there's no frakking way she's telling the boys that.) “Think about it: mostly average kid taken out of a mostly average life—Stanford—mystical psychic powers based in ancient religions and hokey weapons, fighting the ultimate Big Bad, like freaking Lucifer, who kept trying to seduce you to the Dark Side…”   

“I think Ruby handled that,” Dean mutters, earning a smiting-glare from Cas and a bitchface from Sam. “Sorry.” A grin spreads on Dean’s face. “Dude, would that make Bobby Yoda or a really surly Obi-Wan?”

“Obi-Wan. Definitely Obi-Wan,” Sam laughs. “I’m pretty sure if you called him Yoda, he’d come back from the grave to kick your ass.”

“Probably,” Dean agrees, then knocks Cas on the shoulder. “But if I’m Han, I guess that means you're Leia, Cas.”

Cas shrugs in acceptance, but Charlie pipes up, “Oh hell no. Romance aside, I’m totally the Leia of the group. I called dibs. Like permanently. In ink.”   

"Of course, Your Worshipfulness," Dean bows from his chair in mock-deference. Charlie graciously accepts the title by patting his shoulder.

“I guess that makes Cas Chewie,” Claire snorts.

A mixture of horror and shock mixes on Dean’s face. “Oh no. Han and Chewie? That’s just...no.”

Charlie is resolutely avoiding making eye contact with Sam because she knows if she does, she’ll start giggling and never be able to stop. Sam is clearly fighting a similar battle, because his voice is nearly shaking with laughter when he says, “But it completely works! Snarky asshole driving around with his non-human co-pilot who nobody else understands—no offense, Cas, but it took awhile to get used to you,” Sam allows.

“None taken,” Cas nods, also smiling. “I assure you, humans are just as difficult to comprehend.”

“And Chewie was pretty broken up when Han died,” Claire points out. “More so than Leia.”

“Yeah, everyone knows that other that C-3PO and R2-D2, the real love story is Han and Chewie,” Charlie teases, just to get under Dean's skin. What's the point of having big brothers if not to annoy and embarrass the crap out of them? Plus, Dean, her so-called manly man friend, is just too easy to fluster.

(Also, let's face it, if there's a more important ship than the  _Millennium Falcon_  in this new movie, it ain't Han/Chewie. Charlie's totally Team Poe/Finn.)

“It’s a bromance!” Dean grumbles, but even he cracks when he sees the laughter in Cas’ eyes. “Fine. Thank God you’re not a Wookiee, Cas.”

“I’m also thankful for that,” Cas admits, letting Dean throw an arm around his shoulders and pull their chairs closer. Charlie "d'awwwws" at this, not caring a bit that Dean shoves her playfully in response.

“So what about me?” Claire asks.

“Rey,” all of the adults answer promptly, but Dean slyly grins and adds, “With hints of Kylo Ren,” before pretending to duck away from an attack. As Claire is sitting on the opposite side of the table, Charlie takes it upon herself to whack Dean in the arm in Claire’s defense.

“Dude,” she scolds.

“What? Have you seen her pre-coffee in the mornings? Talk about going to the Dark Side,” Dean teases. Charlie whacks him again while Claire retrieves the napkin Dean had thrown at Sam and pegs him with it.

“You haven’t seen Dark Side yet,” Claire retorts good-naturedly. “Nah. I’m good with Rey. She’s awesome.”

“Good luck bringing home an ex-Storm Trooper,” Charlie advises against her shipper heart, giving knowing nods in the direction of Dean, Cas, and Sam. Claire laughs, and the guys do as well, although Charlie doesn’t miss the significant glance Cas and Dean exchange.

At this point, bringing home an ex-Storm Trooper would just be par for the course in this family.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, nothing groundbreaking here. Just couldn't resist the thought of TFW going to see Star Wars. 
> 
> And I'm pretty sure Kripke made the Sam/Luke, Dean/Han comparison first.
> 
> Also, I don't actually ship Han/Chewie (and neither do the characters in this; they just want to give Dean a hard time).
> 
> Further parallels:  
> Mary = Padme  
> John = Anakin (he doesn't go completely Dark Side, but John Winchester pre-1983 is very different than post-1983)  
> Bobby = as I said, Obi-Wan (he even comes back as a ghost to give advice)  
> ...which leads to...  
> Frank Devereaux = Yoda in his Dagobah years  
> ...and let's not forget our next generation...  
> Alex/Annie = Finn (originally works for the Dark Side)  
> Krissy = Poe  
> Jody or Ellen = Maz Kantana
> 
> ...any others?
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I love me some kudos and comments.
> 
> If you prefer to read the series in the order it was written, not by the series' internal chronology, [click here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5762686/chapters/13278121)


End file.
